digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
Miku Hatsune
"How do I take a screen shit? Oh wait... God damn keyboard. >:U" = Miku Hatsune = ---- Who the hell is this weeaboo? Miku Hatsune has been a long time member since the golden days of digibutter.nerr. Once a simpleton Miku soon became popular-ish. He soon had an epic idea to make some monies off of people by making bullshit shops and what not. He even made a crappy card game that noone liked. Unfortunatly for him that did help with is unpopularity and shit so he changed his name with the all powerful "Nametag" from Petey Piranha to Sasuke, some emo fag off of that crappy show narutu or something, and that didn't go far because everyone called him emo and Bremmy made a lulz worthy fad called "SASUKE LIEKS PELVIC THRUSTS" in LB sized text. In a pathetic atempt to rid this Miku came up with a returded fome back of "Yeah, on teh ladys lolz" which failed to the 9001th degree. Tired of the shit Miku changed his name to Merluvlee, a magician or wizard off of Paper Mario, and his popularity increased for a little. Yet he still atempted with the cards and shops. Later on, Miku changed his name back to Petey Piranha and stuff carried on. Later on him and Shrowser, a shitty rip off of the actual character Shrowser from M&L:PIT, got into a fight about cards. Like the nerds and shit they where, they argued for months. Near the end of December though, Cherry got sick of the shit and strick Shrowser for the first time and jailed Miku up the ass. Two weeks later, in 2008, Miku got out. From then on he knew better than to even bring up the shitty cards. (Because forum card games are retarded lulz). The year went good for Miku into the late summer when Miku became what is know as "Sloopy", a group of awsome members in the group called "The International Union of Sloopy" or The IUOS, and shit was going good for him, but, Miku made the mistake of posting the Sloopy Bible on some crappy Pikmin forum called Pikmin Returns. And he posted furry pronz on Pikmin Returns and got b&'d. When Goron Mask found out, he shoved 5 and a half Batmobiles up Miku's ass and thus he was shunned from the IUOS for the maximum lulz. Towards the end of the year Miku started getting a relativley high and became friends and enemies with many members. Miku, who was still Petey at the time, was doing good. But in Febuary shit went down and he was forced to take a week break from almost everything in his life. But before the said shit was going down, Miku had made a request to actually get the name change from Petey to Miku Hatsune. After he came back he got what he wanted, costing him 50 coins, but hey do what you want to do, and got his name changed to Miku. Plastic Mario RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGED when he saw this but, it's cool now and everyone calls him Miku. Now-a-days, he spends most of his free time on digibutter, DeviantArt, Youtube, and Second Life. ---- Stats Miku Hatsune's stats on the forum: * Joined: June/5/'07 * Total Posts: 12929 ( About 3 % Total of all of the posts) * Cookies: Nine * Formerly: Petey Piranha Relationships on the forum: Accounts * Skype: FARGHFJSFJ * Roblox: EleteRNJK * DeviantArt: Miku-Hatsune-02 * Steam: PeteyFortress2 * Second Life: PETEYPURANHADUDE Franizzi * Youtube: CountBleckmasterart * Strikers Charged: 524105 761803 * Super Smash Bros. Brawl :Name: Petey/Code: 0216-0478-1477 * Animal Crossing: CF :8781-2771-8090 Groups # Classic DigiGroup # Otakus Unite # N.I.N.J.A. # Digibutter GSA # SPYCRAB # A.R.T. # THE SOLDIERS OF AMERICA # Keepers of the... # Anti-Spamers # The Texans, Y'all # Digital Butterfly Photographers # P.E.N.I.S. # My Immortal Fanclub # The MOTHERBounders # Steam Powered Nerrs # U.A.A # SOS Brigade # Catgirl Lovers Group # Item Enthusiasts # Test Group # Bleck Hailers # Anti-PETA # Awesome! # P.I.R.A.T.E. # farghfjsfj # Digi-CardGame # T.H.I.E.F. # Animal Crossing # Green Green Alt(Alternate Characters) Regular Alts: * Haku Yowane * Akita Neru Special Alts: * Peacock of Struttering Miyamoto Alts: * Reggie Fils-Aime = Fun Facts!!!11!!! = ---- Miku was the 469th member to join. He has great lulz for that shit. He hates bitchingness but ironically bitches all the damn time. >:U Over uses >:U His text color is Dark Cyan. His post template is "~Mi" He dislikes Tyler and Popple because they smell like farts. :( = FRIENDS :D = ---- Although Miku has alot of enemies, he also has lottsa friends. Those friends include:(in no paricular order, they're all awesome) * Plasitc(Flastic) * Quote * Meow Mixer * Cid * Goomba * Happy Priestess Paula * Lord Bowser * Yena * Crappy Blue Weegee * Nastasia(or as he calls her "Nassy" or "Nas") * Nario (Nar) * Ruki * Tayl * Kii * Meta Knight (hasn't seen him in a while, Miku also calls him Olies) * Shadow Articuno(Shad) * Jr. Troopa (Jr.) * MAMA LUIGI * Zelnor * Celdste Dimentia (CD or Chaos) * Flavio * Tsuki ( Ski) * Shaymin (doesn't know where she went. ) * Sync (still wants to call MALAK) * Ph1r3 * Nate Pyrokai * Spiny * Frozenwinters (frozen) * Flar3 * Geno * Mantis15 * Francis (AKA Franis) * Vid * Elzilcho * Bartz * Stev-0 * Steve * Goomba